1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic control dosing system for desalinators.
2. Prior Art
International Application No. PCT/AU83/00048 (International Publication No. WO83/03821) discloses a desalinator for brackish-a-salt water which has generally proved successful for the economic installation of fresh water e.g. for vessels.
That desalinator has been shown to have improved performance over known desalinators. In particular it has a more stable boil as air is not entrained in the feed water supplied to the evaporation chamber, as the feed water does not pass through the pump supplying cooling water to the condenser tubes, as is commonly found in other known desalinators.
The desalinator, however, is not totally free of entrainment caused by aeration or ebullition resulting from an unstable boil as there are many other factors which may cause the boil in the desalinator to become unstable. These factors can include rapid increases in feed water temperature (i.e. 7.degree. C. variation in seawater within a few meters have been noted); changes in flow of feed water and/or condensing water; vessel pitching or rolling; or the presence of microorganisms, plankton, fine coral-sand, chemicals, detergents or effluent in the feed water which can cause seeding of the unstable boil.